


putting overtime on your body

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Always, Biting, Boss!Calum, Calum got a promotion, Cat Ears, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Spitting, Hair-pulling, Kitten Kink, Kitty!luke, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Luke in Panties, Luke misses him, Luke sends Calum naughty pictures while he's at work, M/M, Naughty, Panties, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Songfic, Spanking, Sub Luke, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, and so he becomes a whore, anyway, degration, lots of dirty talk, slut luke, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Daddy.” Luke said again, placing little kisses on Calum’s neck, pushing forward so he was seated on Calum’s lap, his lace-covered ass grinding against his bulge. “You can work from home.”</p><p>Or the one where Calum gets a new job, and Luke desperately needs his Daddy's attention, so he decides to send a few naughty pictures to make his Daddy angry. </p><p>Shamelessly based off of Fifth Harmony's "Work from Home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting overtime on your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/gifts).



> hey guys.  
> So I wrote this is like, two hours. This is what happens when I listen to trending music.   
> It's pretty filthy, and pretty horrible, so like, don't yell @ me.   
> hope you enjoy this, be warned :))  
> XX-Alex
> 
> ps, gifted to amazing antisocialhood for her always enthusiastic support in my shitty smut fics. hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> pps, unedited, so again, dont yell @ me

When Calum got his promotion, Luke was of course happy for him. 

Calum had been working his ass off for years to get this job, they’d pinched pennies, lived in hotels, and been through the grind a hundred times over. It was time for Calum’s hard work to pay off. 

But that didn’t mean that a little selfish part of Luke was saddened by it. Calum’s old job meant he had a lot of time at home, a lot of time to spend on Luke. 

A lot of time to keep an eye on his princess, make sure nothing naughty happened. 

Things were different now. 

Luke had a distinct memory of one night in which Calum was struggling over his paperwork. Luke had taken the work from him, and sank to his knees in front of him. The words whispered into the crook of Calum’s thigh had stuck with both men to this day. 

_ You may not be in charge yet, but baby, you’re the boss at home _ . 

Calum had cum a lot faster than usual that night, under the pretense of Calum being Luke’s boss. 

Luke missed that. 

Now, Calum was at the office for close to twelve hours a day, not returning until close to eleven most nights. His new job made him so tired he hardly had any time to take care of Luke, and Luke tried to be patient, tried to be a good boy, and do his own job. But it was hard. 

He was hard. 

Like, all the time. And of course, with Calum’s rules, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. It was extremely frustrating, seeing Calum come home everyday, in his black work pants, and tight button-up, his tie loosened around his neck, and his sleeves rolled, well, Luke really couldn’t help it. It was too sexy. The idea of Calum being a big shot businessman made Luke so hard, he dripped. 

But here he was, deprived and sexually frustrated. He’d had enough. He developed a plan. A plan to  _ make  _ Calum pay attention to him. 

It started with the pictures. Luke took dozens of them one morning, slipping on Calum’s favourite pair of sinful black panties, and rubbing his cock against a pillow until his tip was peaking out of the front. The first round of pictures took place on Monday, simple pics of his hips pressed to the pillows they sleep on, a nice view of the curve of his ass in his panties. 

He sent them to Calum while he was at work, precisely during his lunch meeting. Meaning Calum would pop a boner right in front of his employees. 

When Calum’s phone buzzed in his hands, he choked on his coffee. It spluttered everywhere, and some kid temp had to help clean him off, leaving him to awkwardly hide his boner from the  people he worked with.  _ Damn  _ Luke looked good. 

The second set, on Tuesday, were of Luke laying on his tummy, his kitten ears on his head, and two fingers deep in his hole. It was kind of hard to take, but Luke pulled it off, and smiled with satisfaction when he pressed send. 

_ Hope you’re having a good day, daddy! Miss you at home :( _

This time, Calum dropped his coffee. It spilled everywhere, all over his reports, and down his white shirt. Calum clenched his fists in rage, and this time, when he wanked off in his office, it was half in anger. Luke broke a rule that day, touched his hole without permission. Calum wanted to bend his slut over his knee, and smack him until he saw stars, but by the time he got home, he was exhausted, and Luke was already in bed. 

Fuck. 

The third and final set on Wednesday involved Luke biting his bottom lip, trapping that sexy ring, and working a purple dildo inside himself. He was  _ covered  _ in sweat, making it difficult to keep a proper hold on the toy. It was so much easier when Calum did it for him. 

Luke knew he was breaking the rules, it was all part of his plan. He was just waiting for Calum to break, and punish him like no tomorrow. He sent it, as well as a video of him whining to Calum just before he did service reports, and sat back to wait. 

_ Daddy, I couldn’t wait for you, my slutty hole needed something inside of it so bad :( _

Calum snapped the pencil he had in his hand in half. Wow, he was fucking angry. Who the fuck did Luke think he was, using that toy instead of Calum’s cock? How slutty could his little boy be if he really couldn’t wait for him to get home? 

Calum whisked his confused employees out of his office, and unbuckled his belt. He took it off, and took a picture of it, sending it to Luke at home. 

_ This is for you, sweetheart, since you seem so fucking determined to be naughty, you’ll be punished just as badly.  _

Without waiting for a response, Calum pressed play on the video, and jacked himself off until he came to the sound of his baby boy moaning, getting a couple drops on his work pants. Fuck. His life sucks. 

A message was waiting for him when he was finished cleaning himself up. 

_ I’m so sorry, Daddy. I’ve been such a bad boy. I hope I can’t walk when you’re through with me _ . 

Calum smirked to himself, and reapplied his belt, feeling immensely satisfied with his show of dominance, and Luke’s submission. 

Things would be hell for him when he got home from work. 

 

-

 

Luke was sat waiting on the bed when Calum returned home, almost completely naked. 

He was a good boy, sitting in his baby pink panties and matching kitten ears tucked neatly behind his head. Calum walked into the room, dropped his briefcase, and loosened his tie with a sigh. 

“Luke.” He said simply, walking into the room with disappointment. Luke perked up as he walked closer, shifting so Calum could see nothing but him, and his sexy body. 

“Daddy, I put my tail in, just like you like it.” Luke said happily. Calum smirked at him, and an a hand through his hair, careful to avoid his ears. 

“Sweet boy, I’m exhausted.” 

Luke’s face fell as he realized what Calum was saying. 

“Daddy-”

“I’m sorry, I had the night shift again, you know that’s a bitch.” 

“But you said-”

“I know what I said, but that was before corporate called.” Calum said sheepishly, unbuttoning his shirt. “I had a shit ton of paperwork to sort through.” 

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but Calum cut him off. 

“And your naughty pictures weren’t much help.” He said. “You’ll get me fired if you keep sending them, baby.” 

Luke crossed his arms, and huffed, looking like a sexy little disgruntled kitty. 

“Maybe if you payed attention to me at home, I wouldn’t send you the pictures.” Luke sassed. “Plus, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy them.” 

Calum opened his mouth, but no words came out. Thinking back on it, these past couple of months, he’d paid hardly any attention to Luke. He’d been so busy with work, he was never able to give Luke what he deserved. And yeah, he did enjoy them. He  _ really  _ fucking enjoyed them. 

“Luke, god, I’m sorry, I’ve been a fucking idiot-” 

“Yeah.” Luke says, getting off the bed, and tugging on one of Calum’s shirt angrily. Calum caught sight of the tail sticking out of his panties, and his cock gave an interested twitch. “You have been an idiot.” 

“Luke, come back-”

“No.” Luke snapped, he opened the door, and walked out, sashaying his hips way more than necessary. Calum’s mouth practically watered at he watched him go, tail and ears still snug on him. 

Calum sighed in annoyance as he realized Luke wasn’t going to come back. Deciding to deal with this the following weekend, Calum stripped his work clothes, and climbed into bed. He shut the lights off, and hoped his baby wouldn’t stay mad at him for long. 

 

-

 

Calum’s hopes came true. 

The next morning, at 7:45, when Calum was starting up on some work before his day officially started at 8:30, Luke came creeping into his office, trying to be quiet. Calum’s long button-up was big on Luke, falling off one shoulder, and falling to the middle of his thighs. Luke’s pink ears and panties were still on, but the tail was gone. 

Calum tried to ignore him, knowing he had things to do, but  _ damn  _ Luke looked  _ so  _ good. 

“Daddy.” Luke said, walking into the office with that special look in his eyes. 

The look that meant Luke knew what he wanted, and when Luke knew what he wanted, there was  _ nothing  _ that could stop him from getting it. 

Calum focused on his computer again, refusing to let Luke distract him. 

“Daddy.” Luke whispered again, moving in between Calum and his computer, sitting on the desk and spreading his thighs, giving Calum a nice view of his pretty underwear. 

Calum scowled, even though his cock was stirring in his work pants. 

“Luke, I need to finish this before I get to work.” 

Luke set his hands on Calum’s shoulders, and leaned forward, licking the side of Calum’s face filthily. 

“Don’t go, Daddy. I hate when you’re gone.” Luke whimpered, his fingers tight on the collar of Calum’s work shirt. “Please.”

“Luke-”

“C’mon, Daddy.” Luke said again, placing little kisses on Calum’s neck, pushing forward so he was seated on Calum’s lap, his lace-covered ass grinding against his bulge. “You can work from home.” 

Calum’s chest was feeling tight, just like his pants, as Luke worked over him. The skimpy blonde got off his lap, and turned around. He lifted up Calum’s shirt, giving Calum a  _ hella  _ good view of his ass in his panties. He bent down, and grinded back, working over Calum like a lap dance, rubbing himself in all the right places, giving Calum the show he wanted. 

“Please, Daddy. It’s been so long since you’ve punished me.” Luke says, wiggling himself over Calum again. He pressed his back to Calum’s chest, and leaned backwards. “I’ve been so naughty while you were at work, trying to be the big boss while you were really the boss of me the whole time.” 

Calum growled, and gripped Luke’s hips to keep him from moving. 

“Luke.” He warned, but Luke had started, and there was no way he was stopping. 

“C’mon, I sit here and wait for you to come home and see me, like the perfect little boy. The perfect slut to suck his master’s cock after a long day of work. To help Daddy relax when he’s worked so hard.” Luke whispers, threading his fingers through Calum hair behind him. “You can be the boss, Daddy. Let my body do the work.”

And Calum’s had enough. Completely forgetting the day of work he needs to get to, he grips Luke punishingly tight, and slams him against the desk. He pushes all of his paperwork off, making a huge mess on the floor, and shoves Luke’s chest to the wood, bending him over, and exposing his pretty ass as his work shirt rides up Luke’s back. 

“Fuck, Luke. You’re a goddamn whore, you know that?” Calum asks rhetorically. He yanks Luke’s panties down without hesitation, keeping them around his pale thighs. “Can’t even let Daddy do his work, you’re so needy. Are you that much of a slut, Luke? Do you really need all that attention?” 

Luke whimpers as Calum lands the first smack to Luke’s ass. 

“Sending me naughty pictures while I’m at work to get me hard.” Calum says, smacking Luke again, smirking when the thick flesh bounces. “Honestly. You should be fucking ashamed of your behavior.” 

Luke whines again, and arches his back as Calum smacks him mercilessly. 

“Don’t whine, Luke, you got yourself into this.” Calum argues, spanking him again. “You slutted around while I was away, earning you money for pretty things like these panties right here.” 

Upon saying that, Calum yanks Luke’s underwear up again, pressing it tight against his balls are crack, making Luke cry out.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Calum asks, pulling even tighter. “Don’t like it when Daddy’s rough?” 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy.” Luke says, where he’s pressed against the wood of Calum’s desk like a proper whore. “I didn’t mean to be-”

“But you did.” Calum says, letting Luke’s underwear loose in favor of gripping Luke’s hair in his fist. “You mean to act this way, you meant to make Daddy angry, to make him smack you until you learned your goddamn place.” 

Luke is smiling slightly, basking in all the attention his daddy is finally giving him. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Luke says, opening his eyes to look back at Calum. “I wanted your attention. I’m a slut, and I can’t live without you. My hole has been so empty without your cock.” 

“Yeah?” Calum asks. He drags a dry finger over Luke’s hole in warning. “You been crying at night, begging me in your sleep to put it in you? Fuck, I can’t even believe how desperate you are. You’d let me fuck you right here, huh? Hold you down, and use you like a proper fuck toy. You’d let me press your hands to the wood, and make you mine, wouldn’t you? You’d like to feel helpless.” 

“Yes, Daddy!” Luke cries out. Calum smirks, and slaps his ass again, making Luke cry out helplessly. 

“What about at my office, huh?” Calum asks. “Would you sit under my desk like a bitch, suck my cock whenever I saw fit? Let me use you right in front of all my employees, let them see how much of a boss I really am?” 

Luke nods, and whines, squirming under Ashton’s grip. 

“Say it.” Calum demands, smacking Luke’s ass. 

“I’d let you use me like a piece of meat, Daddy. Anything you want. I’d bend over your desk like a whore the second you snapped your fingers, beg you to put it in me because I need you so bad.” Luke whimpers. Calum smirks in satisfaction, and spit onto Luke’s face. 

Luke takes it like the good boy he is, and relaxes when Calum pushes him back down against the wood. 

“Let’s practice, shall we?” Calum asks, unbuckling his belt around his waist. “I’m gonna keep you pinned to this desk, and you’re going to beg me to fuck you.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Calum pushes Luke against the desk harder, and takes his hands to spread his pink cheeks. He lets out a low whistle. 

“You expecting this was gonna happen?” Calum asks. “You’re already wet and stretched, like a pussy.”

Luke whimpers, and jerks his legs in Calum’s hands. 

“Stop it.” Calum demands, landing a harsh smack to Luke’s sensitive hole. “You fingered yourself knowing I was going to use your tight body, you knew this would happen, so you don’t get to complain about it.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Luke whimpers. “I’ve been so bad, I’m so sorry, I don’t deserve you, you work so hard for me, please have mercy on me.” 

Calum smirks at that, and stands back up. He wedges a hand between Luke’s tummy and the desk, taking his throbbing cock into his hands. 

“Already leaking.” Calum mutters. “You really  _ are  _ like a girl, Luke.” He starts stroking Luke’s cock, and humping his ass through his work pants. “Warm hole, dripping, these pretty hips, curvy ass. Even your hair is girly, Luke. I fucking love pulling on it. Fuck, baby, I might have to take you to work with me so I can make sure you’re good and wrecked 24-7.”

Luke squirms helplessly, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as Calum strokes him off fast and hard. Calum’s words of humiliation are ridiculously sexy. Luke presses his hands to the desk to try and get himself up. 

Calum won’t have that. He smacks Luke’s ass, and tuts. 

“Bad slut.” He says. He yanks off his tie, and pulls Luke’s hands behind his back. He ties them tightly with his tie, and continues to stroke his throbbing cock. 

Luke is  _ so  _ close to cumming. The thought of Calum tying his hands with his tie for work is so sexy, so ridiculously humiliating and dominating. Luke feels like a used whore, nothing but a warm body for Calum to fuck until he’s satisfied. 

Fuck, Luke is going to cum. 

“D-Daddy, I need to cum please, please let your slut cum, I’ve waited so long!” Luke cries, and Calum smirks. He slaps Luke’s ass again, and nods. 

“Cum in my hand, Luke, c’mon.” 

Luke does as he’s told, twitching and whining until he creams himself in Calum’s palm. He shakes when he’s done, and Calum gives him half a minute to relax before he smearing half of Luke’s cum all over his cock, and spreading the other half on Luke’s stretched hole. Luke whimpers from sensitivity, but Calum ignores it, and lines his cock up with Luke’s pink hole. 

“You want this?” Calum asks, slapping his cock against Luke’s hole, making the orifice twitch. Luke feels his own cum splatter on his hole, and moans for more. 

“Yes please, Daddy.” He says in the prettiest voice he can conjure. Calum smirks. 

“Tell me how bad.” 

“Please, please Daddy, I need you to shove it in me, please fuck me with your huge cock, I need to be punished, I need to be torn apart by your dick.” Luke whines, pulling on his bonded hands helplessly. “I’m your little fuck toy, please use me to get yourself off until I’m dripping with your cum, please, please.” 

Luke is rubbing his face against the desk in a humiliating show of desperation and submission. Calum takes pity on him, and shoves his dick inside the younger boy, bottoming out right away. 

“Damn, Luke.” Calum grunts. His hands find Luke’s small hips, and grip them so hard, his nails dig into the soft skin. Luke’s shoulders drop to the table, and Calum starts to fuck him, in and out, in and out, not giving Luke anytime to breathe or relax. 

Luke whimpers, grimacing at the feeling of his own cum being used a lube for Calum’s huge cock. It makes him feel used and dirty. 

“You wanted to be used, kitten. Well you’re getting it.” Calum grunts. One of his hands grabs Luke’s bound hands for leverage, and fucks him harder, the pleasure of Luke’s body flying up his spine. “Lay there, and take me.” 

Luke whimpers, and pushes himself backwards, meeting Calum halfway with his ass. 

“Greedy, huh? You been missing Daddy a lot while he’s away, haven’t you, kitten?” 

Luke nods, and pushes his hips forward, clearly pressing his cock to the desk underneath him. Calum notices, and lifts his hips so he can’t get close to the cool surface. 

“I don’t think so, naughty kitten.” He grunts. He slaps the side of Luke’s thigh, and pounds into him again. The sound of skin slapping skin is ringing through the office, and Calum loves it. He loves how broken Luke is for him, bending over the desk like a naughty office whore. Wearing one of Calum’s old work shirts adds to the image, adds to the pure  _ ownership  _ Calum has over his younger boyfriend. 

Luke isn’t a person right now, he’s Calum’s toy. 

Calum is merciless when he fucks Luke, pulling on his hair, and raking his nails down his skin. He yanks on his bound hands, and hammers into his prostate. Luke whimpers and cries, and begs his daddy to go faster. 

“You know what I’m going to do when I’m finished using your body, Luke?” Calum asks as he humps his cock into Luke, rubbing the tip right against his prostate. 

“W-What, Daddy?” Luke stutters out. 

“I’m gonna send you to the kitchen, and you’re going to make me my coffee, and I’m gonna leave for work.” Calum says darkly. “I’m gonna go to the office, and boss people around, and earn my beautiful boy some money. Then I’m gonna come home, and fuck you into the mattress so hard, you’ll never have to feel empty again. You’ll feel me for weeks, kitty. Maybe that way you won’t have to send Daddy sexy pictures while he’s working, huh?”

Luke moans out, his body flexing in Calum’s hands as his boyfriend’s words sink in. Calum leaving for work after he’s utterly  _ destroyed  _ Luke is so degrading, makes Luke feel completely worthless, like Luke is second best to Calum job, even though they both know that isn’t the truth. It makes Luke impossibly harder, Calum simply zipping his jeans, buckling his belt, and walking out for work. 

“D-Daddy, I need to cum a-again.” He begs, arching his back, and clenching his hole for the older boy. Calum laughs, and presses Luke back down to the desk, one of his hands lacing through Luke’s soft hair, and pressing his face to the wood. 

“Do it, then.” He says. “C’mon, show me how dirty you are. This gets you off, doesn’t it, kitty? Being used as nothing more than a warm hole for me to fuck. Being smacked and manhandled and degraded. You like it, huh, pretty boy? Maybe I should stay at work more often, if it turns you into this much of a slut every time.”

“N-No, Daddy, please, not again.” Luke whines, his hips are bucking forward, even though there’s nothing to rub his cock against. “Please don’t leave me again, I can’t take it.” 

Calum leans down over Luke, caging him in, and licking the shell of his ear. 

“Cum for me, Luke. Show me how grateful you are for everything I do for you.” He growls into his ear, working his hips against Luke’s ass at a faster pace, dead set on fucking this one out of Luke. 

Luke does as he’s told, and explodes all over himself as Calum bites on his ear, the tip of his cock pressed to his prostate. There’s less cum than his first orgasm, and it leaves him extremely sensitive, but Luke takes deeps breaths, and lets Calum use him until he’s finished. 

Calum grunts like he does when he’s getting close. He sits back up, and lays his forearm over the back of Luke’s neck, pushing him into the desk again. He smacks into Luke’s body, the gentle muscles twitching with pleasure from his orgasm seconds earlier. 

“Squeeze my cock, Luke, c’mon, show me how much you want my cum.” Calum demands. 

Luke is tired and fucked-out, but he does as he’s told, clenching his hole around Calum like a proper whore, and whines as the older boy pounds into his sensitive body. 

“That’s it. Good boy, that’s it.” Calum mutters. His hands dig into Luke’s hips, and he goes impossibly faster, and within seconds, he leaning over Luke’s exhausted body, and filling him with cum. Luke whimpers when he feels it, and Calum only revels in it for a few seconds before pulling out. 

Luke has hardly any time to wonder what’s going on, because Calum has dropped to his knees behind Luke, and his hands are on Luke’s ass. Calum’s two middle fingers find their way into Luke’s wet and gaping hole. Calum drags his cum out, and wipes some of it down his thighs in a humiliating manner. 

“Fuck, Daddy, my hole is so sore.” 

Calum ignores him, and takes the rest on his fingers, and sticks them next to Luke’s mouth. 

Luke sucks them happily, moaning at the taste of Calum and himself joined together on his tongue. Calum presses down on his tongue, and when he’s hand enough, pulls his fingers out, and replaces them with him mouth, brushing his tongue against Luke’s, spreading the taste of his cum onto his own taste buds. 

It’s filthy, the way their tongues tango, trading Calum’s cum between them like some kind of cheap porno. Luke whimpers when Calum’s done. Calum disappears, and for a second, Luke thinks Calum already left for work, but he’s proven wrong when Calum returns, wiping Luke’s legs with a cloth, and slowly untying his hands. 

“Ouch.” Luke says when his arms fall to his side. Calum chuckles, and massages Luke’s shoulders for a minute. He throws the tie to the other side of the room, and pulls Luke’s panties up, covering Luke’s abused bum with a light smack to his right cheek. 

“Daddy!” Luke squeals. Calum laughs again, and zips his pants, dropping his belt onto the floor. Luke watches from his perch on the desk as Calum gathers all his files for work, and stacks them, setting them next to Luke on the desk. 

Then, Calum starts to unbutton his shirt, and Luke tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“Daddy, don’t you have to go to work?” Luke asks. “You’re already late.” 

Calum smiles his brilliant smile at Luke, and steps to him, spreading his thighs with his hands, moving between them. He kisses Luke, still tasting some of his cum, and steps back again. 

“No, baby.” He says. “Daddy’s gonna work from home.”


End file.
